Personal War
Personal War was the code name for the Collective invasion of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, given by Zenya Kurtarov 'at the end of the conflict. The conflict began after the Collective sought to capture some 'Meta diplomatic V.I.P. in the isle. Zenya refused, and the Collective invaded the country. 'Collective invasion' On 2 July 2029, Collective forces invaded Dvinmiste Capia with 21 divisions, totalling 450,000 men, and bombed Novaya, inflicting substantial damage and casualties. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the Capian government and in response, the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia declares war on the Collective. During the initial stages of the attack many of the Capian military, including the Blue Berets Divition and D.C. Marine Corps were scattered across the eastern as Collective aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Blue Berets Regiment, the closest regiment to Novaya, headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual (HVI). The squad encountered heavy resistance and many Collective troops. The Blue Berets were able to extract Anarchy and inflict heavy casualties on the Collective attackers in the process while countering Collective advances. The Tyulenev Line, an array of Capian defence structures, was located on the Dragunov Mountains approximately 30 to 75 km (19 to 47 mi) from Zeranya. The Collective soldiers on the Dragunov Mountains numbered 250,000, facing 130,000 Capian soldiers. The Capian command deployed a defence in depth of about 21,000 men in the area in front of the Tyulenev Line to delay and damage the Collective before it reached the line. In combat, the most severe cause of confusion among Capian forces was the ZTS tanks. Most targets by the invading Collective forces included major cities in the west such as Veranya and all the way up to Tarvoya. Some areas and buildings on the west that were attacked by the Collective included the SIS Headquarters in Novaya. The Collective highest priority target in the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia was the Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility, where many Capian forces held off every advance in the rest of the capital. ''' '''As retribution for the casualities, the Collective took out their anger on the civilian population. Collective troops attacked residential neighbourhoods and shot up civilian homes. One report indicated that the Collective intended to kill at least a thousand Capian civilians for every dead Collective operative. Following the extraction of Anarchy, the Blue Berets continued to push through Novaya. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Vladisgrad, where the Blue Berets, along with the C.E.R.U. , were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Collective terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle is found. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Novaya until reinforcements arrive. The surprise attack left the Capian defenders off guard, leading to the request for Blackwater aid on the front. By the time Blackwater mercenaries reinforcements reached the front lines. The Collective already took over almost all Vermerya. The Capian National Guard and Blackwater fought on the east front to push the Collective, the combined forces forced the Collective operatives to retreat. The Capians continued pushing through the west. Leaving Capian victory after victory. The Collective advances in the Dvinmiste Capia were coming to a halt. Krosky, a little town turned in Collective base was cut off from Collective in the east. The Capian National Guard, Blackwater mercenaries, and the Regular D.C. Army, advanced to retake the rest of the city. A National Guard squadren and Blackwater teams were sent to an little airport in Krosky to kill an important Collective leader. He got on a plane to escape but Capian Forces shot it down, killing the Collective personnel inside. The teams were then called to go to one of the ports in Krosky to search for a Collective WMD. When they found it, A Collective helicopter was flying it away, until a National Guardsmen shot the chopper down and it landed in the river. Recon teams were sent to extract the WMD. The teams were now transferred to Zeranya to fight in the upcoming battle. When Krosky was recaptured, there were heavy casualties on both sides. The Collective retreated from Krosky, leaving Zeranya as the last Collective base in the country. After the capian victory at the battle of Novaya, the Capians reclaimed much of the east, pushing back the remaining Collective, who concentrated their remaining forces in Zeranya, the cultural and economic pride of Dvinmiste Capia. For the the battle of Zeranya, Collective forces were dug in and had the advantage with the Collective Navy only a few miles from the Zeranya shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft, and a radar jamming system which rendered all Capian ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so capian modern fighter planes were unable to lock onto and destroy vital enemy positions. A Blue Beret unit was assigned to assault the fortified camp and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Capians resistance, the Blue Berets successfully destroyed the jamming system and were then extracted by a DC-74 Chebrys helicopter. With the jamming system destroyed, Zorak-15K's launched massive airstrikes and were able to destroy key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving Capian ground forces the momentum they needed to push the remaining Collective ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of Zeranya. Following their next orders, the Blue Berets was assigned to intercept a Collective attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the east. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Collective forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Capians cannot engage the Collective Navy directly. With this in mind, the Blue Berets was ordered to intercept the submarine, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate its crew, then turn its missiles against its own fleet. The BB soldiers swam into Zeranya Harbor and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor were filled with Collective mines and the Blue Berets force was instructed to navigate around them using mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. The team entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all the sailors within and their captain. From the bridge, the soldiers were able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Collective Fleet. The Blue Berets then boarded a little boat, and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroy the Collective fleet. They are then extracted by a DC-74 Chebrys and flown away from Zeranya as Capian fighter jets annihilate the remaining Collective positions in Zeranya. With the fleet annihilated, Satoshi made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, signifying the Capian victory. Category:Meta Board-related articles Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Nation Wars Category:Wars Category:Roleplay Wars